


Infection

by SleepySapphire



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Abstract Bugster Sex, Brief mention of Graphite/Parad, Bugster Sex Virus, Eggs, Established Emu/Kiriya, Kiriya/Parad, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Oviposition, Parad/Emu, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Unrequited Parad/Emu, What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart, kiriya did you lay these eggs?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/pseuds/SleepySapphire
Summary: When Haima's laptop is infected with a common PC virus, Kiriya tries to help and ends up getting infected as well.
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“Houjou… Hachiko?” Parad looked up from the little booklet he was working on, pencil held loosely in one hand. Next to him, Poppy’s eyes had grown wide with surprise, looking to Parad and then the slip of paper in Emu’s hand. Kiriya grinned ear to ear, obviously pleased. 

“Genius, isn’t it?” He laughed and then went over to the couch, plopping down. 

“... Kiriya-san.. Parad’s feelings aside, you realize  _ I  _ have to say this name in public, right?” Emu lowered the paper, a disapproving expression on his face as Poppy covered her mouth and struggled not to laugh. 

“Houjou Hachiko? What’s that?” Parad set his pen down, now effectively distracted from his work. He watched as Emu’s face gradually turned from light to dark pink as he lowered the paper and scratched at the back of his head for a few moments before looking to Parad. 

“It’s.. uh, the name you’ll be using for your human disguise. When you finally start officially training.” Emu explained. Poppy looked to Parad, giving a happy nod of encouragement. 

“My name? You mean, I’ll be getting another name?” Parad blinked, feeling somewhat eager. Like a moth to light, Poppy hopped onto happiness and jumped to her feet, arms stretching out. 

“Yes!! Aren’t you excited, Parad? With a proper name, you’ll be an official student here! Emu and I can teach you every day, and--” Footsteps thundered up the metal staircase and Haima fell forward, a blue screened laptop falling from his arms and onto its back on the floor. 

“H-- H-- Hiiro’s not here?!” Poppy and Emu spun around to face him, and several seconds later Poppy bounced to his side, crouching down to help him stand as Emu took the laptop, a bewildered look on his face. 

“No, Director.. He’s preparing for a surgery. What’s wrong?” Emu blinked and looked down to the laptop, his eyebrows raising as he noted the blue screen. Shifting it into one arm, he pushed the main button in the middle of the screen to power it off and turned around to the table, a look of amusement on his face.

“A virus?” Haima gave a nod, brushing off his lab coat and pointing to the laptop accusingly. 

“Yes! I was, uh, going through my files and then all of a sudden,  _ poof! _ Everything started glitching and then the screen was like that. I wanted Hiiro to look at it for me.” As Haima lowered his arm, the three Bugsters and Emu leaned over the screen, watching as Emu turned it back on. 

Everything started up fine for the first few seconds, but the moment all the applications began to load, a flurry of smaller windows began to pop up all over the screen, some flashing bright and others producing lewd images of women accompanied by over exaggerated moaning. Emu’s face turned bright red, and he quickly slammed the lid of the laptop down. Both Kiriya and Poppy stared down at the laptop processing what had just happened. The entire room was dead silent. 

That was, until Parad spoke, 

“Director-san, your OS is filled with--” 

“Ahhhhh!! Don’t say it, don’t say it! It was an accident, honest! I wasn’t clicking ads or videos or anything, I swear!” Parad and Emu’s eyebrows rose simultaneously, and Poppy slapped a hand to her face. 

“Director Kagami…” Poppy sighed. Parad felt himself laughing, soon joined by Kiriya, who was slapping a hand to Emu’s shoulder, trying to contain himself. 

“Y-you.. You... “ 

“S-Stop laughing!! At any rate, I’d, uh, appreciate your help in restoring it! There’s very important documents on that system, s-so…” Haima’s eyes bulged from his head as he stuttered, unable to play off any reason as to why his computer was infected with pornographic malware. Parad sank back down into the chair he had been sitting in previously, smirking. 

“There’s proper websites you can use for--” 

“Parad! Your studying.” Emu interrupted, still beet red. Kiriya doubled over laughing again, and Haima took a quick exit, feet stomping down the stairs once more. 

“Seriously, I don’t know what to do with him…” Poppy sighed again, looking from the laptop and then to the spiral staircase Haima had run down. She stared for a few moments one cheek puffed out, before she spun around and went back to her original seat next to Parad.

“Where were we?  _ Houjou-kun. _ ” She flashed a smile, and Parad gave a little nod of acknowledgement, excited to pick up where they had left off. He felt his cheeks heat up and the idea of sharing a name with Emu.

Ever since things had settled down to “normal”, Parad had decided he wanted to do more with his life. At some point, he had realized he was lucky to exist, despite all the pain that had come with him being alive. He realized that he had done a lot of bad things, that he had hurt a lot of people just by existing. It was hard to move past, but the more Parad had sulked on it, the more he realized that while he had done a lot of harm, he was still  _ alive,  _ and therefore, could do so much more good than he had done bad. 

He wanted to help Emu in ways that went beyond his abilities as a Rider. 

A few months ago, he finally plucked up the courage and asked Poppy what it would take to support Emu in the way she did. She seemed confused at first, but then a big smile spread across her face. He remembered her reaching up and closing her hands around his cheeks, squeezing lightly and then patting his head. 

_ “Parad, you really are a good person, aren’t you? Of course I’ll help you! Emu will be delighted.” _ She had told him. 

Even now, Parad was overcome by the warm, gooey feeling in his chest. He wanted to learn as much as possible and hurry so he could be of proper assistance to Emu! 

Smiling to himself, Parad returned to the paragraph he had been on. He had words to memorize, and Poppy would be testing him on them in less than thirty minutes. It wouldn’t be difficult for him, of course. Parad was a genius, and no matter how long or intimidating a word looked, he could memorize the spelling and meaning easily enough. 

Context, however… 

Well, he was just going to have to give his all. 

Across the table, Kiriya pulled a chair out and sat down beside Emu, his hand sliding from his shoulder down to his back as his hand rubbed in light circles.

“Gonna’ give it a try?” Emy gave a small nod, glancing to Kiriya as he slowly opened the laptop again. 

“Yeah.. I’m not expecting much, but..” Emu shrugged, his cheeks tingeing red once more. Kiriya laughed again, giving Emu’s back a smack. Emu’s cheeks puffed out a bit and he bit his lip, waiting for the screen to turn on. 

“Kiriya-san, it’s not funny…” Emu mumbled. Parad glanced up in time to see Kiriya quickly lean in and press a big, sloppy kiss to Emu’s cheek. Emu jumped and made a face, giving Kiriya a playful nudge as Kiriya snickered.

“Not at work; It’s unprofessional.” 

“Oho? Since when did  _ you  _ care about-- Not the foot!” Kiriya jumped, both knees quickly rising up from the floor and up past the edge of the table, most likely in an attempt to flee whatever attack Emu was laying on him. 

“So cruel.” Kiriya pouted. 

Despite their interaction, Emu looked up to Kiriya and they both shared a smile. Parad quickly looked back down to his work as Emu glanced over to him, not wanting to look like he was watching them. Well he was, technically, but he didn’t want it to be awkward. 

All of CR knew Emu and Kiriya were… 

_ Dating _ .

Parad still didn’t fully understand, but that was alright. Sometimes Kiriya would spend the night at Emu’s, and they’d have a nice, big dinner. Sometimes Emu told Parad he would be spending the night with Kiriya, and then he wouldn’t see Emu until the next day at the hospital. 

Parad knew that they were having sex often, so he wasn’t sure why Emu felt the need to hide it. 

Sometimes, Emu’s feelings leaked into Parad’s mind, and he could feel nothing but pure adoration and joy for Kiriya, a man he barely knew. 

Parad wished he could get Emu to feel that way about him, but it was probably impossible. 

“Parad?” Poppy questioned lightly, waving her hand in front of his face. Parad blinked and looked up. 

“Huh??”

“You were daydreaming~ If I catch you again, there’ll be a punishment.” Poppy grinned. Parad could feel Emu’s eyes on him for a moment but brushed the gaze off; He could do this without Emu, couldn’t he? 

Parad wanted to be Emu’s strength. 

“Sorry.” He looked back down again, biting his lip as he wrote out an long, complicated character in kanji, 

A few moments later, his concentration was disturbed by another round of loud, over the top moaning coming from the laptop. He and Poppy looked up, watching as Emu quickly worked to silence the computer. The moans died down as he lowered the volume, but his face was still burning bright as images could be seen flashing from the screen. Kiriya smirked, arm dangling off Emu’s shoulder as he worked. Then, he suddenly sat up, holding a finger into the air.

“Wait a sec, I got an idea!” He began to lean forward. 

“Kiriya-san?” 

“It’s just a virus, right, Ace? What if it can be taken out from the inside?” Kiriya pressed a hand to the table, and Parad felt his stomach drop. 

No.

That was a terrible idea! 

He quickly looked up as Poppy stood, reaching out.

“Ah! Kiriya, wait--” She called out. It was too late, though. The three of them watched; Parad in shock, Poppy in horror, and Emu surprised, as Kiriy’s upper half clipped into the laptops screen for several moments, only to jolt and give a yell of surprise as sparks suddenly crawled up and down his body. 

“Kiriya-san??” Emu rose, about to help Kiriya when the other male fell free from the laptop screen and straight to the floor, knocking both his and Emu’s chairs over as he went. 

Emu dropped to his side and Poppy rushed over, alarmed. 

“Kiriya-san?!” Parad watched as Emu hoisted Kiriya up into his arms, grimacing as more sparks crawled up his body, thick and purple, before they dissipated. Kiriya groaned softly, but was otherwise unresponsive.

“W-well, it’s not like… he can  _ die _ from this, but..” Kneeling down beside them, Poppy frowned. 

Emu’s arms curled around Kiriya as he looked up to her; Parad could feel the protective air rising through them both. He could tell Emu was upset, but what could be done? It wasn’t as though an enemy had attacked them.

“... Emu..” Kiriya’s voice, soft and weak, had their attention back down on him. His body was overcome with tremors, but the lines of static hadn’t reemerged. 

“Kiriya-san? Are you alright? Kiriya-san??” Emu put a hand to his cheek, gently tapping. His eyes blinked open, glazed and unfocused, before closing. He mumbled Emu’s name again, but said nothing else. 

“Ahhhh, what should we do??” Poppy pressed her hands into her cheeks, looking around the room for several moments before she popped to her feet and went to the couch, knocking off several massive plush toys. Parad jumped up and lunged for his favorite, a Mighty plush that was easily the size of a large dog, scowling. 

“Careful!” He held the plush close, arms squeezed around its body before he realized his concern was misplaced; It was just a toy, after all. Luckily, Poppy seemed to ignore him and instead placed a pillow down, beckoning for Emu to bring Kiriya over. 

“Here! I’m not  _ 100% _ , but I think… I think his body just took on some of the corruption from the virus in Kagami-san’s computer.” She frowned, watching as Emu carefully raised Kiriya with a small amount of difficulty. Rider or not, dead weight was heavy, and it wasn’t as though Kiriya weighed nothing. 

Parad set his Mighty plush down in a chair and pushed it in. He was about to help, but when he turned around, Emu had already set Kiriya down on the ouch. Kiriya moaned again, his eyes slowly blinking open to make eye contact with Emu. 

“Ace…?” Emu forced a small smile as Kiriya made an attempt to sit up, only to melt back down with a light groan, his body shivering. 

“Don’t try to move too much, okay? Poppy said, uh, well..” Emu looked back up to Poppy, who was hovering over his shoulder in concern. 

Parad looked down to the floor, suddenly feeling like an outsider. 

That’s what he was, wasn’t he? 

Before all the stuff with Chronicle, he and Emu hadn’t even-- 

Even though Emu was so important to him… 

No! 

Parad  _ wasn’t _ an outsider; Not anymore. 

He couldn’t afford to let Emu’s relationship with Kiriya make him doubt himself, not now. Not when Parad had come so far from where he had started as a stranger to Emu. Like Kiriya, Parad had his own special, irreplaceable relationship with Emu, and Parad was going to do his best to be someone Emu could depend on through his  _ own  _ strength. 

Drawing up the courage to approach, Parad was about to talk and maybe offer some advice, when suddenly Poppy gave a squeak and jumped, quickly reaching into her pocket for a phone. She flipped it open, holding it almost delicately up to her ear as she spun around, facing away from the couple. A moment later she gasped, turning to Emu.

“Emu! There’s an emergency in pediatrics, one of the kids--” She froze, looking down to Kiriya, and then over to Parad as Emu stood straight, frowning. 

“Anyway! We  _ need _ to go, or else..!” She rushed towards the staircase, her clothes and hair transforming mid step. Emu, however, seemed a little less hesitant, looking down as Kiriya tugged weakly at his coat.

“Go..” Emu turned to face him, leaning down. 

“But Kiriya-san, w-we still don’t--”

“Hachiko-chan is.. Here with me…” Kiriya suddenly closed his eyes, looking to be in pain as he curled up. Parad felt his cheeks warm up a little as Emu looked back at him and gave a small nod, moving over to Parad as he put a hand up to his shoulder and squeezed.

“I’ll leave him to you then, Parad… Please, if anything happens, like his condition worsens, contact us right away.” Parad swallowed, feeling nervous, but gave a nod. 

It almost hurt, watching the small, relieved smile that flickered across Emu’s face. 

So much concern for Kiriya weighed on Emu’s mind, Parad could feel as though a blanket were wrapping around him, thick and warm. 

Parad moved to Kiriya’s side as Emu hurried after Poppy, listening as he asked for the specifics as their feet pounded down the spiral staircase. He watched the empty stairway for a moment before he looked down to Kiriya, who offered a quick stressed smile before his eyes slid shut again. 

“In.. your care, P-chamma.” Kiriya suddenly tensed and then went still, as though he had fallen unconscious. Parad frowned to himself and went to get his booklets, moving over to a chair closer to the couch so he could be close to Kiriya. On the way, he plucked up a smaller plush from the ground and dusted it off before ever so carefully sliding it under one of Kiriya’s arms. The toy, a little pineapple with sunglasses, was just small enough to fit comfortably in the crook of one of his arms. Once done, Parad took a seat and got back to work, pausing to check on Kiriya every now and then. 

Kiriya was an idiot. 

Not really...

It wasn’t exactly Kiriya’s fault that he didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to go climbing into infected computers; He wasn’t a natural like Poppy or himself. Still, instinct was a thing! He should have known whatever infection that plagued the computer could spread to him. PC viruses weren’t like the Bugster Virus, you couldn’t just transform and then destroy it with a few flashy moves. 

Giving a small sigh, Parad looked down to his work, wishing for Emu’s quick return. He wasn’t often alone with Kiriya, and while Parad wasn’t  _ nervous _ , he still felt…

Strange. 

Parad glanced over to Kiriya out of the corner of his eye. Kiriya still seemed to be asleep, his chest rising fast and breath labored. Parad couldn’t begin to wonder how he was feeling, but the part of him that resonated with Emu couldn’t help but trickle with worry. 

It really was unfair, in a way. 

After being separated for so long, Parad was finally able to return to Emu’s side and even  _ live _ with him, but Emu’s heart had already grown beyond Parad’s reach. 

Parad wished he could hate Kiriya for it, but whenever he looked at the other male, all he could feel was Emu’s adoration for him, though watered down, mingling with animosity and the despair of never being able to match what Kiriya has with Emu. 

It wasn’t fair…

It  _ really _ wasn’t fair…

There wasn’t anything Parad could do about it. Kiriya was beginning to grow important to Parad, too, after all. As much as he wanted to reject it, he couldn’t completely stop the flood of Emu’s emotions from crossing over into his own and thus, Kiriya was beginning to be a part of Parad’s life; And as much as he wanted to dislike Kiriya, Parad looked forward to seeing that easy going grin and those mischievous dark eyes shine, witty banter or jokes on his lips. 

On the couch, Kiriya shifted suddenly, eyes opening. 

Parad blinked, turning around to watch him as he sat up, cheeks red and breathing just as labored as before. 

“Laz-- Kiriya…?” Kiriya didn’t move for a few moments, just sitting there and panting, as though he had run out of breath. Kiriya only lowered his head, mumbling something Parad didn’t catch, before he weakly began to try and tear off his lab coat. Parad stood, moving over to him almost cautiously. He wasn’t afraid of Kiriya, but he was much stronger than the smaller male, and Parad was in charge. What if he messed up, somehow? Parad couldn’t bear the idea of anything happening to Kiriya because of a mistake he made. 

“Is.. Are you okay?” Parad questioned lightly, trying not to let his concern be too obvious. More like he was doing Kiriya a favor by being there.

“It’s hot…” Kiriya sagged towards the couch cushion, arms stuck in his sleeves as he continued to try and pull the coat off. Parad swallowed and reached out, unable to help the timidness as he took one of Kiriya’s arms to help ease the coat off of him. As the coat came off, Kiriya made a small noise of discomfort, his eyes closing again. Parad was sure if he had a human body, he’d be soaked with sweat. At least, that’s what he had learned about when people had fevers or were overheating. Bugster’s didn’t get sick. It had to have been the work of the virus in his system. 

Should Parad get a cool cloth for him? Not that it would do anything, but--

Parad let out a surprised squeak as Kiriya flopped against him, trembling hand gripping the front of his shirt. 

“L-- Kiriya?!” He raised Kiriya off of him, hands closed around his arms to keep him upright. Kiriya’s eyes slowly opened, vacant, and he shifted closer to Parad, whimpering slightly.

“More…” 

More? More what? 

“Lay back down; You shouldn’t be moving around.” Parad frowned and began to lay him back down. Kiriya’s hands rose up and closed around his wrists, holding tight as he squirmed on the couch. 

“Please, I’m so hot... Touch me more.” Before Parad could properly react, Kiriya’s face was pressing into his neck as he clung to Parad, arms sneaking under his and rubbing along his back. Confused, Parad reached back, trying to pull the smaller male away.

“H-- I don’t understand?” What was he supposed to do for Kiriya? First he said he was too hot, now he wants to be touched? 

Parad was lost in thought, trying to figure out what to do with the panting, wiggling Kiriya when he felt something unmistakably  _ wet _ begin to lick and suck--

“L-Lazer!” Parad yanked Kiriya away from him, the old nickname falling from his lips by habit. Kiriya whined again, trying to inch closer.

“Please, please-- I need it..!”

He needs  _ what _ ?

Though weak and seeming feverish, somehow Kiriya had managed to find strength, because all of a sudden Parad found himself toppling out of his chair, pushed by Kiriya as they both landed with a  _ thonk _ on the floor. 

“Hey..! What are you-- Kiriya?!” Kiriya’s legs squeezed around Parad’s thighs as he leaned in, attacking what he could reach of Parad’s neck as his fingers curled around the hem of his shirt. Parad felt his face heating up, not sure what to do as he felt Kiriya’s rear grind down on him in a not too unpleasant manner. 

Parad hadn’t had sex in… 

Well, ever, really.

But he knew enough about it from when he had lived as Emu. The amount of games he had played, both good and bad, had given him an idea of what was pleasing and what wasn’t. 

This was suspiciously reminding him of a certain game he had once played, about a-- No, this wasn’t a game! 

Parad swallowed, sliding a hand up Kiriya’s chest to push him back. The action was a mistake, because Kiriya proceeded to moan softly, hand shooting out to catch Parad’s in a tight grip and move it around his chest and belly. 

“Touch.. Touch me, please. Please, It’s so hot…I’m so hot..” Parad flattened his hand, fingers sliding up Kiriya’s floral shirt and against his soft, smooth skin. He was slightly warmer than normal, but not anywhere near as hot as he was claiming.

“Y-you don’t.. Feel that hot, Ki--” Parad was silenced as Kiriya’s lips pressed into his, all tongue and teeth as he dominated Parad’s mouth in a quick, hungry kiss that was far from chaste. 

Parad was instantly overcome by warmth, both inside and out, as he melted into the kiss, forgetting for a moment that Kiriya was not only behaving strangely, but also that he was in a relationship with  _ Emu.  _ He wrapped his arm around Kiriya, palm sliding from his chest to his back as Kiriya began to grind down on his slowly forming erection. 

It felt wonderful to be touched this way; The closeness and the warmth shared between them was foreign to Parad, even if he’d unintentionally felt the actions between Emu and Kiriya a few times in the past through the link Parad shared with Emu. It wasn’t as intense as real, physical touch. No, it was more like feeling the memory of a touch. Phantom feelings, as opposed to the real experience. 

This, however, was very real, and Parad soon found himself lost in it all, whatever it was. He arched his back up, hand sliding down Kiriya’s back as they continued to kiss, savoring the small trembles he felt against his body as Kiriya shook with every little motion, finally breaking their kiss as he released a needy little moan. His lower half rocked against Parad’s hips for a moment or two before his hands were tearing at Parad’s pants, mumbling incoherently to himself. Parad swallowed, his cheeks burning as the situation grew more and more out of hand. 

He pushed himself up on his elbows, just watching for a moment as Kiriya shamelessly tried to free Parad’s erection with shaking hands, almost as though he were desperate. 

It wasn’t until Parad felt his pants being yanked roughly down his hips and Kiriya began to struggle with his own clothes that a feeling of foreboding began to creep through Parad. Why was he letting Kiriya do this, anyway? It was strange; Kiriya wasn’t like this. 

Watching Kiriya grow frustrated with his inability to coordinate his limbs properly was a sight. First he had tried to unbutton his shirt, but gave up when he couldn’t manage to get more than two buttons undone and ended up just tearing it open. His own pants seemed to give him more trouble; Unable to remove them without losing contact with Parad, he ended up wobbling and rolling off, landing next to him with a whine. His heavy panting erotic noises, or atleast, what  _ Parad _ considered to sound erotic, were sending sparks and shocks straight to Parad’s dick, and without even questioning himself, Parad kicked his pants off and rolled over onto Kiriya, yanking his belt free so he could pull his pants off, his own hands shaking with anticipation as his mind was consumed by the desire to touch and feel. 

Kiriya moaned as he was freed from his own pants, already impossibly hard and leaking as he yanked Parad down for another kiss, legs closing around Parad’s waist, an invitation. Parad couldn’t help but grind his hips down onto Kiriya’s, their cocks brushing against one another and sending more sparks up and down Parad’s spine. He reached down, grasping them both in his hand, and gave a confident yet experimental stroke, his grasp firm but cautious. Kiriya groaned into the kiss and wiggled under him, legs squeezing tight, beckoning. Parad, lost in the moment, was only too eager to comply, shifting a little to rearrange them both. 

“P-please… Please, Please,  _ please _ , I need it, I need it right now, I’m going fucking crazy…!” Kiriya’s fingers dug into Parad’s back as he began to line himself up under Kiriya. If he hadn’t known any self restraint, he might have come before having a chance to put it in. Kiriya whined again, wiggling against his tip.

“Can’t you wait a sec’? I’m.. I’m trying my best!” All the moving was making it hard for him! 

Kiriya didn’t hold still, though. If anything, his desperate movements only became worse.

“Please, hurry…! Emu, please, I need you…!” Parad froze, feeling as though a bucket of iced water had been dumped over him. 

_ Emu…? _

All thoughts of putting it in Kiriya vanished as he recalled every single moment prior in raw, vivid detail. 

Making out with Kiriya, touching him, letting himself be touched… 

“Emu…! Ace, Emu, Please! Please, don’t stop, please, I  _ need _ you!” Parad could feel Kiriya’s hands gripping and shoving at him for his attention, but Parad couldn’t even see him as he struggled underneath. No, all Parad could focus on was Kiriya’s words, echoing in his mind. Needy and wanting and  _ begging _ for Emu. 

Emu…

This was…

This was wrong, wasn’t it?

Did Kiriya even see Parad?

Did Kiriya…  _ know _ that Parad wasn’t Emu? 

Parad could hear words in his head, Emu telling Parad to watch over Kiriya for him, followed by Kiriya reassuring both Emu and Parad that Parad was there for him. There had been a silent acknowledgement between them that Parad would take care of Kiriya. 

Parad felt sick. 

His arousal burned between his legs, a terrible reminder at what he had been doing just now. 

How--

_ “I’ll leave him to you then, Parad…” _

Parad felt his hands close around Kiriya’s wrists as he slammed Kiriya down into the floor, trying to detach the smaller man from him. 

“K-kiriya, we can’t-- Emu will be back soon, so please..!” What did he do? What was he supposed to do in this situation?!

Kiriya struggled against him, letting out a cry of frustration. As he tried to free himself.

“No..! Please, I need you. I Emu, please, I’m begging you. I’m  _ begging _ ,  _ please, just fuck me! _ ”

This was disgusting; How could Parad have come so close to falling for this? It wasn’t right… 

“Please, hold on.. I promise, I-I.. I promise he’ll be back, okay?” Parad tried to assure him, tried to use his weight and stature against Kiriya to keep him down and, more importantly,  _ safe _ . 

“Just  _ fuck  _ me already! I don’t understand why you wont fuck me!” Kiriya’s legs kicked; A small price to pay for Parad’s dignity and the knowledge that hadn’t had sex with Kiriya, who didn’t even seem to be capable of taking his own clothes off, let alone realize that Parad  _ wasn’t _ Emu. 

Suddenly, however, Kiriya’s strength seemed to get the best of Parad,, and Parad found his vision tilting as he hit the ground, grip on Kiriya momentarily lost. He tried to sit up, but it was too late; Kiriya was on him, all hands as he grabbed for Parad’s softening cock and positioned himself. Parad felt horror rush through him. He wasn’t ready for this,  _ neither _ of them were ready for this! As Parad tried to shove Kiriya off, Kiriya’s knees squeezed tight, keeping him in place as he lowered himself down onto Parad. 

Hot, dry warmth enveloped Parad, and both Kiriya and himself cried out; Kiriya in a mixture of pain and relief, and Parad in shock as he was overcome by sensations and emotions he had never experienced before. His hands lowered, gripping onto Kiriya’s torn shirt as he trembled under Kiriya. 

Kiriya was so tight it was painful, Parad couldn’t help but moan, both of them shaking from adrenaline. 

“Hurts…” Kiriya’s voice came out as a hoarse whisper, before he laughed slightly, leaning forward to hold Parad’s forearms to support himself as he began to rise. 

Parad wanted to push him off; This wasn’t right. All his strength seemed to have vanished, leaving him helpless to Kiriya’s attack. He could hardly even think straight, coherent thoughts replaced by sirens and terror. 

As Kiriya began to rock onto him, Parad felt his arms slammed into the floor, Kiriya’s full weight falling forward, lips on Parad’s jaw and in his neck as he moaned for more; More contact, more pleasure. Parad groaned at the contact, his hips unwillingly beginning to rise to meet Kiriya’s motions as the pain began to fade, replaced by hot need and desire.

“K-Kiriya, we can’t.. Please, stop…!” Parad squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel tears stinging at his eyelids, both from the stimulation and how upset he was. 

What if Emu came back and found them like this?

What if Emu blamed Parad for hurting Kiriya?

Parad, who was supposed to have been  _ caring _ for Kiriya, but instead was-- 

_ With the person most important to Emu..! _

A small sob escaped Parad as Kiriya moaned Emu’s name, and Parad felt his wrists begin to burn. He opened his eyes in confusion, several fat tears dripping down his cheeks as he looked down to his wrists. 

“What are… you… doing..? Wait.. Wait, I’m not ready!” Kiriya’s fingers were beginning to sink into Parad’s wrists, his hands dissolving into pixels as their data began to mix and combine. A long, deep whine was released from the back of Kiriya’s throat, and the more Parad didn’t want what was happening, the more he felt like he needed it. 

Kiriya was beginning to sink onto him, an intimate act that was more than just sex for Bugsters. Parad had only done it a few times with Graphite, back when they were newly formed and had just found one another. They had been lonely, the both of them, and the world was so big and there was just  _ them _ . 

“Stop..!” Parad flailed under Kiriya, but it was only half hearted. 

Truthfully, he felt amazing. 

He wanted more; No, he wanted it all. Like a spider bite, he could feel an itch beginning to rise in him, desire to scratch it was growing in him exponentially, a tidal wave of desire for relief.

Parad’s eyes grew wide, a small smile taking his lips as he moaned, taking Kiriya’s pixels as they came into him, mingling and mixing until Parad wasn’t sure if he was Parad or Kiriya.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for this

Emu was exhausted, both physically and mentally. 

For himself, for the state of the world… 

One of his patients had died. 

He had done everything he could with his position, but-- 

Poppy had been at his side the whole time, trying to comfort him. They both knew it happened, it was the downside of their profession. Some you could save, and others you couldn’t. The most frustrating part, however, was that they had been  _ so  _ close, it seemed.

However, she slipped away, in the end. 

There was nothing they could do. 

Emu understood this, yet still… 

Letting out a sigh, Emu stepped off the elevator as he made his way down the hall of CR. Poppy had suggested he go take a break; She would continue rounds for him, as the emergency had ended. He had paperwork to file, though, so he probably wouldn’t be resting for long. At least Kiriya and Parad were sure to be there waiting. 

Right, Kiriya!

Memories from earlier that day filtered through his mind, panic beginning to replace the grief of losing his patient. He still didn’t know for certain what had happened to Kiriya, and now he had been gone for so long. Parad hadn’t called for him though, so maybe-- Maybe he had gotten better?

Emu forced hope to overpower the nagging anxiety as he spun around the corner, making his way to the spiral staircase when he saw the figure of Parad lying motionlessly at the bottom of the stairs, as though he had fallen. A frown instantly took over his tired features, and he rushed over.

“Parad?!” He dropped down to Parad’s side, shifting him onto his back; Why was his lower half entirely bare? 

… If Parad was  _ here _ , then where was Kiriya..? 

“Ace…” Slender, toned arms wrapped around Emu from behind, and Emu found Kiriya’s tanned hands flattening on both his chest and stomach as Kiriya leaned up against him, body hot and feverish. 

“K-Kiriya-san?” Pard still in his arms, Emu tilted his head back, confused. Kiriya wiggled against his back, as though trying to meld his form against Emu’s. 

“Emu… Missed you… Lemme, I wanna..” Emu let out a squeak as Kiriya’s face buried into his neck, biting and sucking. 

“Kiriya-san?! H-- Stop that, we’re at work!” Emu let go of Parad with one of his hands and reached back, about to push Kiriya away when Kiriya grabbed his wrist, turning Emu’s upper half towards him as he immediately went in for a deep, dominating kiss. 

Emu pulled against him, confused and concerned. He could tell immediately that this wasn’t normal, and the fact that both Kiriya  _ and _ Parad were only half dressed was making him draw some pretty terrible conclusions he didn’t want to consider, ever, despite the telltale patches of off white that were caked to Kiriya’s thighs and belly.

He broke the kiss, panting, leaning away from Kiriya. 

“K-Kiriya-san! What’s gotten into you? And--” Emu felt himself tugged slightly, Parad’s hand closing around his other wrist as he sat up, swollen lips parting into a smile. 

“Emu.. Emu, please...” Momentarily distracted, Emu’s eyes fell to Parad long enough for Kiriya’s other hand to start yanking on his belt. As his attention snapped back to Kiriya, Emu felt himself being pulled into Parad’s arms. He yelped, beginning to squirm as he tried to free himself from the iron grip they both held on his wrists.

“Parad..! Kiriya-sa-- Get off of me, what are you doing?!” Emu struggled against them, but Parad’s larger physique held him in place as one of Parad’s arms slid around his body, hand diving under his shirt. 

“I need you, Emu! I need you, I need you now, please.” Emu couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Of course, he had known all about Parad’s feelings for him, but a part of Emu was still trying to work past his initial hatred for Parad. He cared for Parad, yes, but… This? This was something Emu wasn’t interested in, even if he hadn’t had Kiriya. 

His relationship with Parad, though irreplaceable, was still difficult for him to fully accept. Emu was doing his best, though. He knew it wasn’t fair to Parad to reject his existence or try and force him away. Parad had come from him; There was no way he could ever truly hate Parad, 

When he had first learned of Parad’s desire and ambition to study in the medical field, Emu had been so proud of him. Of course, Emu had known the whole reason for Parad’s interest was because of him, but the fact that Parad had decided on his own volition to do something as difficult as learn medicine, just to help Emu, was a sign that Parad was well past maturing into his own person. Every day he was becoming more than  _ just  _ Parad the Bugster. 

He was becoming  _ Parad,  _ his own person. 

Someone who Emu would, in the future no doubt, look to for true friendship that went beyond the original connection that bound them.

Hot fingers were digging into his hips; Kiriya had released his wrist in favor of pulling at his pants. Emu squirmed, not wanting to do something as cruel as kick Kiriya, despite the circumstances. There had to be more to this than just the two of them randomly deciding to gang up on Emu, they weren’t like this!

“Please, let me go! Kiriya-san, Parad!” Parad was nuzzling his face into Emu’s neck on the opposite side Kiriya had been at before, inhaling deeply. 

“Emu smells so good… I really, really wanna fuck you… Please, Emu? It’ll be so good...” Emu could feel Parad under his clothed rear, straining and hard and horrifying. Not only was he large height wise, he also seemed to be well endowed. Emu wasn’t ready for these kinds of thoughts.

As Parad’s hips began to rise up and rock against Emu’s rear, Kiriya managed to yank Emu’s pants and underwear off in one, swift movement, and he wasted no time going for Emu’s flaccid cock, giving an obscene and very un-Kiriya-like moan as he took Emu into his watering mouth.

Heat and moisture overpowered Emu, and Emu couldn’t help the soft, surprised moan that escaped him as Kiriya began to work his magic. He was always good at--

Well,  _ this _ kind of thing. The amount of times he had lured Emu into a vacant hospital room or closet just to mess around were numerous and definitely more than should have happened, but Emu often found he was powerless under those soft brown eyes and grin that promised excitement that went beyond the routine of his everyday life. 

Kiriya slurped and sucked away while Parad continued to nip and kiss at his neck, hands traveling up and down every inch of Emu’s chest and stomach, past his scar tissue and up again to his nipples despite Emu’s squirming and weak pleas for them to let go. 

“This.. T-There’s something wrong with you both, please, you have- Ah! You have to listen to me…!” Emu flailed between them both. Why weren’t they listening to him? Could it.. Could it be that whatever virus had infected Kiriya had infected Parad as well? 

Was it exclusive to Bugster’s?

What about Poppy?!

Emu moaned as Kiriya’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock and he stopped sucking for a moment, hand curling around his cock to stroke as he tilted his head up towards Emu, a dream-like smile on his face as he grinned up to Emu with dulled, hazy eyes. 

“Ace.. I love you.” Emu let out a small gasp of surprise, both from his words and the feel of Parad’s dick sliding between his cheeks, hips thrusting in slow, shallow motions against him. 

Emu felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes; How was he supposed to fight against Kiriya when he said things like that? 

Even in this situation… 

They hadn’t been in a relationship very long, but Emu knew.. Even before they had started dating, he loved Kiriya. 

He loved Kiriya’s intelligence; His witty, oftentimes inappropriate humor, the way his name sounded on Kiriya’s lips, the way Kiriya would bust in his door on their days off or after a long shift with a bunch of bags and then just randomly start making dinner as though he owned the place...

So when Emu felt Kiriya fumbling up onto his lap, knees spread and arms wrapping around his neck as Parad began to slowly push into Emu’s unprepared hole, Emu couldn’t help but bury his face into Kiriya’s neck and cry, the pleasure of Kiriya sinking down onto him not enough to block out the pain of Parad’s hard erection entering him unprepared. 

“It hurts!” Emu was shaking, overwhelmed with pain as Parad swiftly penetrated him. He cried out again as he felt the slightest bit of movement, his entire lower half on fire. Kiriya’s hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss as he began to rise up on Emu, only to lower himself down as Parad shifted his hips upwards. 

Emu whimpered in pain as he felt Parad move inside him, though it was only brief. The weight of Emu and Kiriya combined was surely a lot of Parad to handle even with his size and strength. 

In Front of him, Kiriya was clinging tight, one arm slipping around Emu’s neck while he continued to shove his tongue down Emu’s throat, taking in all he could. Emu felt his body shift a little, and before he realized it, the both of them were being lowered to the floor as Parad wrapped his arms around Emu’s waist and moving to his knee, leaving Emu on all fours and hunched over Kiriya as Parad all but mounted him and pulled out, only to push roughly back into him, aided by something slippery and sticky. 

“Emu…! Emu, Emu… I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you..!” Emu was using all the strength he had inside himself to hold in the screams of pain that were threatening to burst from him. He wasn’t sure why; Perhaps it was the desire for control in this situation, despite knowing screaming could both release the stress that had built up and maybe alert anyone who could be coming into CR. 

Parad’s forehead was pressed into his shoulder from behind, words muffled by the fabric of Emu’s now rumpled coat, but not inaudible. 

“Ace! Harder, harder, please! I  _ need you, please _ , I need you so much!” Kiriya, though not quite pinned under Emu, was squirming beneath him, trying to get friction to satisfy himself. Emu wasn’t hard at all, though. Even with Kiriya taking him all the way, how was he supposed to keep an erection while it felt like the lower half of his body was being impaled by fire? Emu squeezed his eyes shut, his head in Kiriya’s chest as Parad began to thrust, pace needy and fast. It hurt so much, and Emu could feel trails of what he assumed was blood dripping down the insides of his thighs. 

“P-Parad… Kiriya-san.. P-please… it… hurts so much…” Emu’s face was wet with tears and saliva. How long was this going to go on? 

Would there even be an end? 

Parad groaned above him, and Emu felt the burning intensify unpleasantly. As though being tossed a bone, Parad had finished, though he was still buried deep inside Emu at that point. Emu whimpered, still sandwiched tight between both Parad and Kiriya. He didn’t have the strength to get free before, and he certainly didn’t now. 

Just as he had been wondering if they would be found like this, Parad’s weight was suddenly flung from Emu as a blurry high heeled boot wooshed past them both, the force so strong it knocked Parad clean off of Emu and into the wall, landing hard with a stunned yelp.

From the staircase, Poppy dropped into existence, expression cold as she hurried down the steps and past Emu. 

“P-Poppy…?” Emu pushed himself up from Kiriya, only to be pulled down as Kiriya clung to him, now free to wiggle about as he wanted without Parad’s weight holding them down. 

“Ne, Ace~ Please, I need you…” Though he was humiliated beyond belief and in pain he couldn’t begin to describe on a 1-10 scale, the appearance of Poppy renewed some strength in Emu. He was thoroughly finished with this. As Kiriya tried to pull him down for a kiss, Emu shoved his hand against Kiriya’s mouth and pushed back, freeing his poor cock from Kiriya’s hole before any damage could be done to the sensitive organ. 

“Poppy! Wait, it’s not his fault! Popp--” Just as Emu manage to look around in fear for Parad’s life, he watched as Poppy gave Parad a swift, open palmed smack to stun him, and then conjured a belt from seeming nowhere before slapping it around his waist and shoving something into it. Aside from a second whimper from Parad, the actions were quick and painless. Parad went rigid, eyes wide and blown pupils staring into nothingness, before his entire body was overtaken by various different colored static and he fell limp to the floor, out cold. Poppy sighed, removing the belt from his waist before she reached out for her boot. 

“Sorry, Emu.. It was the only way.” Emu swallowed, confused about what had happened, but accepting it. They still had Kiriya to deal with, but now what?” 

His inner question was answered when Poppy pulled out a bugvisor and sucked him out from under Emu, causing Emu to fall forward. At least his coat was helping to save his modesty.

“What… What happened…? Why were they… And what did you do to Parad? Will he--” Poppy crouched down beside him and reached out, a comforting hand moving to his back. 

“Do you need help standing?” Emu shook his head, reaching up to wipe some of the dried saliva from his face before he slowly began to push himself up, pausing only to grab his pants and pull them on. He was in dire need of a bath, but Parad came first. 

He tried to ignore the desperate whines and rambling that came from the bugvisor in Poppy’s other hand, instead focusing on the problem before them; Parad. Wincing, Emu pulled his belt tight.

“Emu, I can handle this.. I think you should go home and get some rest.” Poppy stood next to him, watching him with her brows furrowed slightly. Emu shook his head and moved over to Parad with a heavy limp. He pressed a hand to the wall and crouched down. 

“Not until I get him sorted… sorry, Poppy. Could you get me a towel and some water?” Emu couldn’t stop hearing Parad’s voice in his head. Of course, he had known how Parad felt for him, but hearing it with his own ears…

“Eh? But, Emu…” Poppy frowned. Emu could feel her eyes on him, a show of gentle concern. 

“Please? I can’t just leave him this way..” Emu brushed the curls from Parad’s head. Poppy must have pressed the mute function on the bugvisor, because he couldn’t hear Kiriya’s desperate begging anymore. He wanted to know what Poppy had done to Parad, and how she had done it, but he was exhausted, and as long as Parad and Kiriya were safe, then he would focus on answers later. 

Giving a small nod, Poppy disappeared. She was gone for less than 5 minutes, her heels clacking against the floor alongside the squeaking wheels of a gurney. After handing off the bucket and towels, she began to lower the gurney to the floor as Emu began to clean the gunk from Parad’s thighs and genitals. 

It felt strange to be doing something so… 

Caring and nurturing to someone who had just raped him. It wasn’t Parad’s fault though, not really. Parad’s feelings for Emu aside, he would have never done something like that. 

They would probably have to talk when this was all over; Something Emu wasn’t looking forward to. 

“Kiriya?” Emu questioned lightly. 

“I put him upstairs.. He’s still the bugvisor, though. I can’t risk letting him out, he might spread the virus to me or Parad again… I’m sorry, Emu.” Her voice was soft and calming. It was the way she normally spoke to their patients when not trying to uplift their spirits. 

Once Parad was clean, Poppy took over and pulled Parad onto the gurney and Emu leaned against the wall, shaking his head as his vision blurred. 

“I wanted... wanted to ask... you..” Emu fell forward, remaining conscious long enough to hear Poppy calling his name in surprise, and then there was nothing. 


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Kiriya noticed when he woke up was, despite having just been asleep, he was drained of all energy and sore all over. 

That, and there were padded cuffs holding his wrists and ankles down to the bed he was laying in, which he definitely didn’t remember climbing into himself. He winced, giving a tug at them before he gave the room a quick look over. 

This was--

Why was he in the CR’s operating room? 

Kiriya gave a hard tug at his wrists again and tried to phase through them, but was unsuccessful. Somehow, he wasn’t panicking. Perhaps because he knew his location? Still, to wake up restrained..

What had happened? 

As Kiriya was beginning to try and process his thoughts, the door on the other side of the room opened, and in rushed Emu. 

Kiriya blinked, not missing the mingled concern and relief that spread across Emu’s face as he hurried to Kiriya’s side.

“Kiriya-san…? How are you feeling?” Emu smiled, though it was small and nervous. 

“.. Ace? Kinda’... feel like shit, to be honest.” Kiriya blinked again, fighting the urge to fall back asleep. He gave his arms another tug. 

“Lemme go…? What happened?” Swallowing, Kiriya watched as Emu seemed to study him for a moment, as though he were hesitating. 

“Ace…?” 

“Ah! S-Sorry, it’s just…” Emu reached down, beginning to undo the restraints on Kiriya’s feet. Kiriya frowned a little, still watching him. Was that a bruise on his cheekbone? 

“Em’? What happened? How come I’m…” Kiriya trailed off, curling his toes as his other ankle was freed and Emu came up to free his arms. 

“It’s… It’s a long story? Well, not long, but.. Complicated.” As Kiriya’s arms were freed, Emu slipped a hand behind his back and helped him sit up. Kiriya shot a thankful smile in his direction and faked a yawn. 

“Go on, then. I could use something to fall asleep to.” It was a poor joke, but Kiriya wasn’t sure what to do right now. Emu, however, gave a small nod and glanced away. 

“Well… Do you.. Do you remember when the Director came with his computer? It had a virus, and you went inside it.” Oh, Kiriya didn’t like the sound of this. However, at the mention of it, Kiriya found little memories beginning to surface, like bubbles under water. One by one, murky images began to filter into his mind, though random and blurry at best. He remembered he had gone into the PC, and then… 

“Sort of…” But why was he restrained? How did he go from there, to _here_?

Just then, he noticed red and blue eyes under a mop of black peering down at them from the observation window above. As their eyes met, Parad looked away and disappeared from the window. Kiriya placed a hand to the gurney and scooted down, wincing again as his feet dangled over the edge. He really was quite sore, especially his stomach and...

And his…

Perhaps he had just been sleeping wrong. 

Emu left his side to retrieve a pair of slippers for him, dropping them to the floor for him to get into. Kiriya flashed him a smile and slipped off of the gurney, only to immediately sink to the floor, his legs jelly. 

“Kiriya-san? Are you okay? It’s probably too soon for you to be moving..” Kiriya shook his head as Emu dropped to his side, but let Emu help him stand. 

“I’m fine; Just tired.” And sore. Oh, was the soreness worse than it had been before. Kiriya breathed out and brushed it off. 

“More importantly, the fact that you’re mentioning the computer virus… I’m going to assume that it had some kind of effect on me?” Ah, that was awkward; Kiriya had looked up in time to see Emu’s face turn crimson red. 

“Ah… uh, well… That is..” He looked away, cheeks turning slightly darker. Kiriya studied him for a moment before he closed his eyes, trying to conjure memories he couldn’t quite recall.

“Ahhh… Oh, I’m.. dizzy. I’m gonna--” Kiriya purposefully let his knees go limp under him, not surprised as Emu’s other arm suddenly curled around him to keep him from falling again. 

“Kiriya-san! L-listen, I knew it was too early for you to be getting up.” Despite Emu’s frown, he held Kiriya close, grip around Kiriya’s waist tight as he spun them around and pushed Kiriya back against the bed. Kiriya let himself be sat down, but snagged Emu’s hand on the way, only letting himself marvel at the difference between their skin tones for a second or two before he squeezed Emu’s hand in his. 

“Kiriya-san?” Emu paused, looking down to him. 

Images were flickering in and out of his mind again, swirling faintly just on the cusp of being coherent. He could hear heavy breathing and soft moaning, see pale skin and a halo of inky black hair. Kiriya shook his head and pushed the memories back. 

“Yeah? Sorry, go on.. Please. It’s a little… uh, weird to just _wake up_ after not remembering going to sleep; Especially restrained. Unless… this was some kind of attempt to get spicy?” Kiriya grinned, watching as Emu’s cheeks burned bright again.

“No! Not here! Uh, I mean-- Kiriya-san, please, this is actually really serious, I’m--”

“Then spill it.” Emu seemed anxious. Did Kiriya even want to know what had happened? He felt doubt for a moment, but he knew he needed to know.

He had to.

What if he had hurt Emu? 

“You were... corrupted by the virus in the laptop. It.. uh, made you… Weird?” Kiriya glanced down to their hands; Emu had suddenly turned Kiriya’s over so he could hold it instead, giving his hand a firm squeeze. 

“Weird?” Kiriya forced a smile, quickly shoving down the anxiety that was beginning to form. If he could smile, then it wouldn’t be that serious. 

However, despite telling himself this, he could hardly hear Emu as he began to explain. Something about the virus spreading to Parad, and it affecting both of their mental states severely. Poppy had managed to avoid it, and Emu just _hadn’t_ been affected when they had started to attack him, which was good. 

“Emu…?” Both Kiriya and Emu looked up as Parad appeared in the doorway, his demeanor shy as he stuck close to the door frame. 

“Parad?”

“Is it okay now..? It won't spread again, will it?” Emu shook his head, looking back to Kiriya again.

“No. Poppy said that the virus was neutralized. As long as neither of you go poking your heads where they don’t belong, there shouldn’t be any after effects.” Emu’s other hand came to cover Kiriya’s, and Kiriya felt his anxiety flicker out, but only momentarily, as Parad began to approach. He wasn’t sure why, but seeing Parad now was suddenly making him feel--

Parad was scowling down at him, suddenly, and yanked Emu back. 

“Parad??’ Emu frowned up to him and pulled away. 

“No! It’s his fault this all happened, Emu! Aren’t you afraid? He could-- We could have killed you, so--”

‘Parad! You can’t just blame others like that. As you said, it wasn’t just him, but _both_ of you. If you just came down here to sulk, then leave.” Ah. So Kiriya had gone like, crazy or something, and tried to kill Emu? Or? 

Kiriya slipped from the gurney again, taking a few steps away from the two of them. 

“Kiriya-san?” 

“It’s nothing, Ace. I just gotta… Think.” He didn’t hear Emu’s footsteps as Emu came to his side, hand to his elbow. 

“It’s okay, really. Parad doesn’t even have all his memories, so--”

“I remember enough!” Parad spat, his arms crossing; He always loved to challenge others, or so it seemed. Usually, Kiriya would bite, and goad him on for a laugh, but right now, Kiriya was quickly experiencing a downward spiral, unable to coax the rising images of Parad’s scared face and scarlet cheeks from his mind. Kiriya shook his head again, letting out a small groan. More memories were starting to surface, all unpleasant; Bolts of pleasure, sobbing, intense _pain_ that had been mistaken as more pleasure, Emu’s shaking voice begging them to _stop, this isn’t you._

Emu was calling Kiriya’s name, concerned, and he opened his mouth to reassure Emu that he was fine; Just a little dizzy. The only thing that came out was a weak curse as he actually fell to his knees this time, arms curling around his stomach as intense pain began to vibrate throughout his abdomen. 

“Fuck..!” Kiriya sagged forward and over one of Emu’s arms, beginning to tremble as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. 

“Kiriya-san?! What is it, what’s wrong?” Kiriya bit his lip, failing to hold in another groan of pain as the sensations inside him seemed to multiple. 

“S-stomach… it’s.. F-fucking..” Kiriya could feel the death grip he had on Emu’s arm, but barely heard Emu telling Parad to get Poppy, or Hiiro, or _anyone_ who knew enough to do _something_ , really. Then, he felt himself being lifted and carefully set out on the gurney again. 

To make things better, more of his scattered memories were rushing in at once, creating a headache with pain which he was sure he’d never felt before in his entire life-- death? Creating pain he was sure he’d never felt before. 

Kiriya felt his loose fitting hospital shirt being parted, cool air hitting his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out another noise of pain as the pain went from throbbing to _searing_ , rolling over despite the various hands trying to hold him still so he could just cradle his stomach, confused. 

“Poppy! What’s happening, why is he--”

“I don’t know! I’ve never experienced this before, it looks like something’s… something’s--” 

Kiriya had died before; Felt his body disassemble and break down until there was nothing, not a single cell left, and even that hadn’t been as painful as this. He’d almost prefer to experience the cold numbing sensation and sparks that had overtaken his body, though that was just putting it lightly. The feeling had been rather indescribable, and Kiriya wasn’t sure he could actually recall how it had truly felt. 

As Kiriya slowly opened his eyes, wanting to glance down and check to make sure that he hadn’t been magically gored by some kind of random surprise attack, a soft blue light suddenly filled his vision. The pain took a sharp turn from agonizing to unbearable; He could actually only feel himself scream, rather than hear it, and then as quickly as it had happened, the pain died down, replaced by comforting warmth as his abdomen was free from whatever pain had been afflicting him. Panting and exhausted, his eyes slid shut once more, and he breathed out, trying not to fall unconscious again. 

Poppy and Emu were talking above him, words soft. Emu sounded confused, and then Parad spoke up. 

“... They’re mine.” 

“P-Parad?” Poppy questioned, her tone confused. 

“I can feel myself from them; One of them is even blue.” What?

What did that even mean, _one of them was blue_?

“I… I mean, I guess… You’re not wrong? The little dots are pink, and the other one is yellow and red…” Okay, what the fuck were they talking about? 

Kirya’s eyes opened weakly and he winced at the flood of light from overhead, slowly beginning to try and push himself up. He was entirely out of energy though, and only wobbled a little before he collapsed back down. 

“Kiriya-san!” Emu? He had been strangely quiet since Kiriya’s fit. A warm hand pressed against Kiriya’s brow and he opened his eyes again, looking up to Emu.

“Ace…? .. What happened? What’s..” He lost his words for a moment, but Emu shook his head, signaling for him to be quiet. 

“Shh, please, Kiriya-san… don’t talk, okay? You’re..” Emu swallowed, and suddenly his cheeks were turning red as tears could be seen pooling in his eyes. Kiriya stared up to him, confused, and without another word Emu threw himself down, both arms wrapped tightly around Kiriya. 

“Emu..?” What the fuck just happened?

“I’m sorry! I’m just.. I.. I love you so much, Kiriya.” Emu held him close, face buried into his neck. Kiriya stared up at the ceiling for several seconds before he lowered his arm down across Emu’s back, his fingers spreading out so he could give Emu an open palmed rub on the back, though he was too weak to move normally. Emu sniffled, and Kiriya could feel him swallow. They stayed that way for a few moments, taking in each other's warmth, neither of them speaking. Then Emu slowly pulled himself up, pressing a kiss to Kiriya’s forehead. 

“You’re going to be okay.” Well, _that_ was alarming to hear. 

“Am I dying again?” 

A sharp breath came from who he assumed was Poppy, followed by some quiet laughter. They both froze, then simultaneously turned to look at Poppy, who was standing at the end of the gurney, her arms full of fluffy white towels and what looked to be…

_Eggs?!_

“Huh?” _What._

Emu still had an arm around Kiriya, hand fanned out over his shoulder. He looked back down to Kiriya and then up to Poppy, seeming to be lost for words. 

“Uh.. w-well, see…. I think…” Parad reached over and took the armful of eggs from Poppy, turning back to the bed, previous animosity towards Kiriya replaced by excitement. 

“They’re ours! Do you see? This one’s blue with pink polka dots, and this one's yellow with red, and this one's red and pink.” Parad beamed, looking down to them and then up to Kiriya and Emu again. 

Kiriya could only stare, stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

There were three eggs held proudly in Parad’s arms, each about the size of a fist. As he said, they were all vibrantly colored; one blue with pink dots, one yellow with red dots and a third, slightly bigger than the others, pink with red dots, all varying in size. 

Kiriya continued to stare at them for several long moments, still trying to comprehend what he was seeing. Eventually, he looked up to Parad, lips parting into an automatic smile that was not genuine. 

“Eggscuse me?” 

The pun came out of him without any hesitation, and he felt Emu lower his face into one of his palms. 

“Kiriya-san… please.” Emu sighed, giving the eggs a look over before he turned his attention back to Kiriya, who was still staring up to Parad and the eggs. 

“Aren’t they cute?” Parad smiled, obviously pleased, though his mannerisms were a little shy.

Kiriya didn’t understand. 

Had those…

Had those come from him? 

From Kiriya? 

Had Kiriya just given  _ birth _ to  _ eggs? _

Kiriya felt numb; His first thought was to reject it. He didn’t have the right parts, so there was no possible way he could give birth to something, let alone lay a fucking  _ egg.  _

He wasn’t technically human, though. Same with Parad, and Parad was saying that the eggs belonged to the both of them. 

The eggs belonged to him and Parad, 

Kiriya and Parad’s eggs. 

Parad, Emu’s-- 

_ Kiriya had just laid eggs that belonged to someone who wasn’t Emu.  _

“M’ gonna--” He leaned over and dry heaved, though his stomach was empty, so nothing came out. Emu’s arm tightened around him protectively, his other hand raising to rub at Kiriya’s back. 

“Parad? Do you.. Do you think you could leave us for now? I know, you and Poppy can take the--  _ them _ up for examination; you know, to make sure they’re… healthy?” As though getting the hint with his words, Poppy appeared at Parad’s side, nodding. 

“That’s right, Parad! We should check their weight and make sure they don’t need any kind of special care. Eggs are delicate, you know!” Kiriya could feel Parad staring down at them. He didn’t have to look up to see that Parad was confused. He probably didn’t fully grasp how fucked up this was, either, but that wasn’t his fault.

“Okay…” Then, Parad was being led away, and it was just Emu and Kiriya once more. Kiriya leaned into him, his head lowering as he tried to process everything he had learned. He stayed silent for several minutes, just letting Emu continue to pat his back reassuringly, the both of them silent. After the few minutes had passed, Kiriya finally spoke up. 

“... Parad and I..?” He didn’t want to ask the full question. In his whole life he’d never been with someone who had cheated, and he’d never cheated in return. 

“Kiriya-san…” Emu’s gaze fell to the floor before he looked up again. 

“You were both infected with the virus; it wasn’t anyone's fault. I know it’s easy to blame yourself because you were the one to infect Parad, but… Listen, the situation is more complicated than good or bad. I already talked to Parad, too.” Emu shifted, beginning to climb over the ledge of the gurney and next to Kiriya so he could better hold him. Kiriya wanted to shove him back; it was ridiculous to let Emu say all that so easily when he really  _ was _ to blame. 

“We attacked you. You were crying. Both of you cried, and I didn’t even… I couldn’t even listen.” Disgust was beginning to curl inside of him. It wasn’t like Kiriya to be so straightforward with his misery, but even he had enough shame to know he couldn’t just act like nothing had happened when he had physically  _ forced _ himself on not only Emu, but  _ Parad _ . 

“I…” 

Emu spun Kiriya around to face him as he shied away, wasting no time as he pulled Kiriya into his chest. 

“Kiriya-san! Listen to me.” He pulled Kiriya back, both hands closed around his shoulders. Was Kiriya crying? Kiriya didn’t cry. His face was stinging though, so that was a pretty good indication he was; how embarrassing. 

“We’re going to get through this, okay? We’ll figure it out. Us, Parad, the-- the eggs.. Whatever happens, Kiriya-san… you’ll always be important to me.” He didn’t wait for Kiriya to even let out a breath before he yanked Kiriya close again. Kiriya swallowed a lump in his throat, and gave a small nod into his chest. 

“Emu…” Emu’s hand pressed to the back of his head, his other arm wrapped around Kiriya, just holding him. 

“Kiriya-san?” Kiriya closed his eyes and breathed out, several tears dripping from his eyes.

“Thank you.” Words not quite a whisper, Kiriya closed his eyes, listening to the steady beat of Emu’s heart. 

Neither of them moved, not even after it seemed like hours had passed. At some point Emu had shifted Kiriya into his lap, laying him down so his head was on his thigh and Emu’s back was pressed to the unused monitor behind them both. They talked quietly to one another, Emu explaining how Poppy had managed to cure the virus from Kiriya and Parad, and how Kiriya had been out for over a week after his infection had been cured. The cuffs made sense, suddenly, but Kiriya didn’t care to get into it and just gave a nod. 

“So, you’re telling me… all it took to cure us was some anti-virus? And another had to be developed because Parad entirely absorbed the one she used on him? Typical..” Kiriya pressed a finger to the seam of Emu’s red jeans, trailing it downwards and up along his calf. He didn’t say anything for another minute or so.

“.. And the…  _ those _ ? Ace, what do we do with them? Even if they hatch, I don’t know if I can… could…” What, raise whatever was born? Kiriya wasn’t ready for marriage, let alone parenthood. Now he’s all but given birth to a clutch of mystery eggs that didn’t even come from his boyfriend. Emu continued to pat his head gently, seeming to ponder Kiriya’s words before he finally spoke up. 

“Do you want to get rid of them?” His hand seemed to tense a little, but the pats didn’t stop coming. Kiriya shook his head, mumbling a soft “ _ No.” _

It wouldn’t be fair to Parad, who seemed to be so ecstatic to have them. Parad, who was still no doubt suffering over his unrequited love for Emu and dealing with the emotional fall out of what he had done to Emu under the influence of the virus. Still, Kiriya didn’t know if he could actually…  _ exist _ alongside them, whatever  _ they _ ended up being. 

Shifting, Kiriya rolled onto his back and reached up, placing a hand to Emu’s cheek. He forced a small smile onto his lips, trying to clear the heaviness in his heart away. Emu stared down to him, eyes still just as big and soft and brown and  _ clear _ as they had been the first day they had met. 

“... You don’t suppose we could snag that yellow one for breakfast, do you? I’m starving.” A crash from the door had them both looking up in surprise as Parad stumbled through the door, a frantic expression on his face.

“You can’t! Please don’t eat them, they didn’t do anything bad! If you’re upset, y-you can…” He came to a stop in front of the end of the gurney, gripping the edge with both hands.

“Beat me, or lock me up, or.. Or even kill me, but--”

“Parad, calm down!” Emu spoke up, leaning over so he could put a comforting hand to Parad’s shoulder. That’s right, if Kiriya had.. “Taken” Emu from Parad, then he didn’t really have anything or anyone, did he? Until he found his way in life, all he had was CR and his studies under Poppy. Kiriya watched as tears glistened in Parad’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Hachiko-chan; it was only a joke.” He flashed a small smile to Parad and slowly sat up, stretching his arms. Emu crawled off of the gurney, moving to stand by Parad as he gave his shoulder a reassuring pat. 

“Kiriya-san is right. That aside, no one here would be willing to kill you over an unhatched egg.” Parad swallowed thickly, giving a small nod as he reached up and rubbed his eyes. Kiriya watched both of them, feeling himself come to an appropriate decision. 

“Whatever comes out of them… the three of us can handle it. Alright?” Parad and Emu looked down to him, matching expressions of surprise on both of their faces. 

“Kiriya-san?” Emu sounded unsure; as though it might not be a good idea. 

“It’ll be fine, won't it? Plus, Parakyun can hardly take care of himself… How is he supposed to care for whatever comes out of those eggs alone?” It was weird to be saying this, especially after he had been rejecting them so intensely only minutes ago. But Kiriya knew what it was like to be alone, and how painful it was to struggle by yourself. They all knew. 

“Together, yeah?” He flashed a small, real smile up to Emu, then looked to Parad, giving a light nod. Parad watched them for a moment, eyes unreadable. Then, he returned the smile and turned, disappearing into a little splash of pixels as he went to retrieve their eggs.

* * *

Three days later, the smallest two began to hatch. 

It had been a normal day; Kiriya was relaxing on the couch while Emu was on lunch break, Poppy was quizzing Parad on the contents of one of the books he had just finished, and Hiiro was… 

There, eating some kind of fancy earl grey cake topped with cream and walnuts. He was, of course, well aware of the situation, but that didn’t make the sudden shaking and glowing any less of a surprise to any of them.

It was Poppy who had pointed it out first, dropping her answer booklet with a noise of surprise as she pointed towards the nest of pillows and blankets.

“E-Emu! Kiriya! Para--  _ Look _ !” She hopped up from her seat, her skirt bouncing as she bounded over, eyes lit up with excitement, Parad right on her heel.

“They’re hatching!” He cried, hands on Poppy’s shoulders as he leaned over her for a better look. Emu was soon to follow, awe in his eyes. Unable to deny himself the curiosity of seeing their eggs hatching, Kiriya leaned in next to him, one of his hands nervously reaching down to take Emu’s hand in his for support. 

What if they were like…

Weird chickens? 

What if they were actual  _ babies _ ? 

Come to think of it, Kiriya hadn’t spent much time thinking about what his and Parad’s offspring would look like. 

Would they have Kiriya’s tanned skin and Parad’s fluffy hair? The eggs weren’t any larger than when they had formed, still small enough to fit perfectly in two hands. Could something that small really live? Could they grow and mature and be functioning? 

Would they even…  _ live _ ?

Kiriya swallowed, closing his eyes as the light grew too intense to watch. He was too nervous for this, suddenly. What if it all went wrong? What if they had gone through all this suspense and nothing was as it seemed? What if the contents of the egg led to another virus outbreak? 

As though sensing his anxiety, Emu’s hand squeezed his own. Kiriya opened his eyes in time for the light to die down, both the blue and yellow eggs hatching simultaneously. 

What greeted their eyes were little lifeforms that bore a resemblance to Perfect Puzzle and Lazer Turbo; the first blue with pink accents and the second, yellow with red. 

Kiriya stared at them, face blank, watching as they hobbled around on tiny legs for a few moments before they hopped off the mess of blankets and egg shells and immediately began to run around in excitement.

“Ace…?” He turned his head to Emu, face still blank. Emu slowly looked back, seeming to be equally as surprised.

“Uh..?”

“Ace, what the hell is this?” Kiriya felt his eyes fall back down to the little toy-like creatures, stunned, watching as one ran up and stumbled into Poppy’s outstretched hands, letting out a few squeaking noises as it fell on its hands and knees.

“C…. Cute..!! Kiriya, Parad, your babies are so adorable!!” Poppy cooed, beaming. Parad held his hands out of the second one, the one that had hatched from the yellow egg. 

Behind them, Hiiro had risen from his seat, trying not to appear interested as he tried to peek up and see what was happening. 

“They’re us…” Parad turned to face Kiriya, looking content as the little creature grabbed his thumb in both of its tiny hands. He shifted his hands carefully, raising up his other hand to pat it on the head with the tip of his index finger. The little creature immediately released his thumb and went for that finger instead, letting out a happy honking noise. 

Kiriya squeezed Emu’s hand, relief flooding him as he watched them all. 

Strange as it was, it was a happy scene. They had to be some kind of Bugster like Parad and Poppy, formed with developed minds. 

“Hey, hey! Get down from there, little one! It’s dangerous.” Poppy’s laughter broke Kiriya free from his thoughts. The red and pink one was climbing through her hair. It slipped down the slope of her curl and onto her shoulder, heading for Parad’s outstretched hand to join the other little creature. A moment later, Parad was in front of Kiriya, holding them both up with a smile as he stared down to Kiriya. The twin Bugster’s wobbled in his hands, held up as he curled his fingers to keep them from falling. 

“Do you… Do you wanna name them with me?” Parad asked, voice soft and cautious. Kiriya blinked, shifting his eyes up to meet Parad’s for a moment, then looking down to the little Bugster’s he held. 

They were tiny and innocent looking, both wrestling each other in Parad’s hands like a pair of puppies.

“Name them..?” Parad gave a nod, shifting them to his chest so he could reach down and pet the blue and pink one on the head. Both Bugster’s proceeded to reach for his fingers, making little squeaking noises. 

“I’ve been thinking of names, but I thought it would be best to name them together…” Parad glanced up to Kiriya and then down again. A light warmth filled Kiriya’s chest and he leaned into Emu, peering down into Parad’s hands at the little creatures. 

“If it’s okay, I already thought of a name for this one! He’ll be Sega.” Parad said. 

“Eh??  _ Sega _ ? Parad, that’s not a--” As Emu began, Kiriya grinned, cutting him off.

“Then his twin will be Champuru.” Emu quickly turned around to face him, disbelief on his face. 

“ _ Kiriya-san?!” _

“Y’know, like, Champuru? Just like grandma used to make.” Kiriya felt himself grinning at Emu’s floored expression and stepped closer to the little Bugster’s holding his hands up. One of them made a little whistling noise and rushed onto his hand. 

“Secchan and Chamu~ Aren’t you cute?” The other had followed, and now both Bugster’s were exploring him, climbing up his sleeves and dangling off his lab coat. As Kiriya raised a hand up to catch one, Hiiro’s voice caught their attention.

“.. The third one.” He pointed. 

They all turned to look down, witnessing as the pink and red egg, now cracked, began to leak light as the Bugster inside began to hatch. 

Kiriya leaned into Emu again, smiling as he watched. Emu’s arm slid around his waist, holding him, and together they all watched as the third Bugster was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last baby was named Melody and she literally just looked like Bakusou Bike, I'm sorry.  
> This was an experience to write and I'm so glad it's over. I hope the ending was enjoyable!


End file.
